Because of You
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: Takes place after "Let Them Eat Cake" 5x10 House finds out about what happend, Wilson tells him to ask Cuddy out on a date. Huddy - PLEASE R
1. What The Hell Did You Do?

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 1~

Lisa Cuddy was sitting at her desk – the one she had in Med-School. Why did House put it in her new office? She didn't know. She thought about the events that had occurred while she was using House's office, as small glistening tears rolled down her flawless face. _I can't believe I actually thought that he cared about me, let alone like me!_ Cuddy thought, _I mean, what was I thinking? People don't change – especially someone like House._ She leaned back in her chair and admired her new office, trying to forget about House. A couple minutes went by as Cuddy finally realized that staying in her office wasn't going to help.

~Meanwhile~

"Goodbye, Dr. House." The blonde haired, tattooed actress said as she stood at the doors leading into House's office.

"See ya" said House as he started playing with his cane. As soon as she was in the elevators, Wilson ran over to House's office – having witnessed the whole scene from a distance.

"What the hell did you do?" Wilson asked between clenched teeth. House looked up at him with a typical serious expression.

"What do you mean 'what the hell did you do?' I have done lots of things. Do you mind elaborating about that?" House replied sarcastically. Wilson looked at him shocked and asked him quietly, "You don't know what happened, do you?"

Depends on what you are talking about, a lot happens in a hospital you know." House answered while putting down his cane, and started tossing his oversized tennis ball into the air.

Wilson looked at House, and sighed as he sat down in a chair.

"I'm _talking_ about Cuddy. Didn't you see her outside your office?" Wilson looked at him intently as he crossed his legs. House just looked at him in surprise. _Cuddy came to see me?!?! Why would she do _– "Oh crap" He whispered to himself as he dropped the ball to the floor. Wilson ignored him and carried on, "She came down to see you, and I saw the whole thing when I was in the hallway!" He glanced at his friend and continued, "She looked happy, turned the corner and saw you in your office with that stupid actress." Wilson glanced up at House and said to him quietly, "House, she looked as if she was going to burst into tears. She quickly turned around walked back to the elevators."

House grabbed his cane and started walking past Wilson.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked as he watched his friend walk into the hallway.

House ignored him and continued on his way down the hall and around the corner.

Once he was in the elevators, he glanced at his watch. _6:15pm, that's good. Knowing Cuddy, she will be here for another hour or so._ He thought to himself with a small smile as he walked through the quiet hallway. There were only a few doctors and nurses at the hospital, but they had all migrated down towards the clinic – for that, House was thankful. House slowed down as he came closer and closer to the door that read "Dr. Lisa Cuddy – Dean of Medicine" _Why am I here? I don't know what to say to her._ He lifted up his cane and hesitated before he tapped it against the door three times lightly. He listened carefully - Nothing. Not a sound – he heard nothing. He lifted up his cane again and tapped it against the door three times – but this time he hit it harder. "Come on Cuddy, open the door, will you!" House yelled at the door. Still nothing. _Why isn't she opening the damn door?_ House turned around and made his way back to the elevators. _Where the hell is she?_ He thought to himself.

When he made it back to his floor, he was surprised to find Wilson sitting on the floor. "What are you doing? Admiring people's shoes as they walk past? Try going downstairs to the clinic, more people there" House said as he used his arm to display the empty hallway.

"I was thinking" Wilson exclaimed in his defence.

"OK…" House glanced at his friend, "Thinking about what?" Wilson looked up at him, "I think you should tell Cuddy how you feel about her…and maybe even ask her out?" He said the last part slowly unsure of what the reaction would be. House ignored him and walked back to his office to collect his things before he went home.


	2. Was Wilson Right?

A/N – Ok, so after receiving one review and a TON of e-mails saying that people where putting my story onto their "Story Alert" or "Favourite Story" lists, I got really excited! So, I am updating as fast as I can, and hope you all enjoy it 

Another A/N – This chapter switches from Cuddy's POV to House's POV and so on.

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 2~

Cuddy waved half-heartedly at the few doctors and nurses who were finishing up at the clinic as she tried to focus on the steady 'click, click, click' of her shoes on the clean white floor. She knew if she stopped for one moment, she would have no choice but to think of House, and once again the tears will fall. She also knew that if the tears started falling, she wouldn't be able to make them stop. There was no way that she would allow herself to become that vulnerable in her own hospital where House will surely find her. She absolutely did not want him to find her like that.

Cuddy made it to her car in the empty parking lot and fumbled with her car keys as she glanced at House's motorcycle off in the distance. Her vision became blurry as she felt the unwanted 'first tear' slowly make its way down her cheek. She lifted a trembling hand to wipe it away, but she was too late. In just a few moments, she was sitting in her car and crying uncontrollably. _Why do I love you so much when I know you don't love me back?_ She thought to herself. Cuddy waited until she started to calm down, wiped her red-blood-shot eyes and started driving home.

~Back at PPTH~

House grabbed his backpack and looked out of his office window just in time to see his boss drive out of the parking lot. He glanced at his watch; it read 6:30pm. _So, Cuddy wasn't in her office. She doesn't normally leave this early. OK, she __never__ leaves this early. Is Wilson right? Should I – _House winced – _ask her…out?_ He shook is head at the thought. _No, it would never work._ He turned around and left his office, slowly walking towards the elevators. House wandered out of the hospital, and dry-swallowed a vicodin as he came up to his motorcycle. _Maybe I should…no, it would never work out…but what if Wilson was right?_ House sat on his bike looking down at his black helmet that lay resting in his hands. _Might as well give it a shot…_ House thought as he slowly put on his helmet and reluctantly rode off into the distance.

Lisa Cuddy was sitting in her living room in sweatpants and a t-shirt House had given her when they were in college. She was holding a red mug full of apple cider, but had not yet bothered tasting it. Instead she stared out her living room window, her mind drifting off into a world of its own.

House sped up as he came near his apartment, not wanting to chicken out when he had made up his mind. He was determined. He was going to ask Cuddy on a date. House smiled, _I am going to ask Cuddy, on a date!_ He slowed down as he came towards her house, and then sped up again, _if I don't ask her now, I will never know, _he thought to himself. He turned the corner only to see nothing. Literally. All he saw was one colour – black.

A/N – Sorry to leave you all in a place like this! I will continue writing tonight and will hopefully post the next chapter sometime tomorrow…if not hopefully in the next couple of days…I will try my best 


	3. Parasites

A/N – I did not think that so many people would be interested in my story – thanks to all who have taken the time to read it, and review. It really inspires me to write more!

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 3~

'Knock, knock, knock' Lisa Cuddy could hear someone knocking at her door, but she really had no intentions of answering it. _What if it is House? Should I answer it? What if it isn't?_ She glanced at the clock on the adjoining wall, beside the fireplace; _it has to be him, no one else would come knocking at my door at 1:00 am_. She slowly sat up, putting her now-cold hot-apple-cider onto the coffee table and reluctantly stumbled towards the door. Looking through the little peep-hole, she was shocked to find that not only was her visitor female, but she was also a cop! _House, what have you done this time?_ She thought as she opened the door to let the stranger in.

House turned onto his left side as he could feel his body begin to unfortunately, wake up. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself not in his room. _Where the hell am I?_ He wondered. He sat up; ignoring the pain in his leg and examined the larger room he was sleeping in. _White sheets, blue walls, and…wait. Is that door opening?_ House was watching intently as the door to the room slowly opened. To his surprise, a young boy slowly walked in, followed by a younger girl. They both had dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. They gave him a big smile and said, "Daddy, since you are awake" They glanced at the bed, "…and mommy's sleeping, can you come downstairs and play with us?" He did not move, instead he was trying to digest the information that was just given to him. _I have two parasites calling me daddy, and they have a mommy who is not awake yet…_ House thought as he replied, "Sure thing, now who wants to be good and get your old daddy his cane…wherever it is." He mumbled the last part, hoping that wherever he was, he still had his cane. House watched as the little boy laughed at him, and walked closer to the bed, knelt down, and picked up the cane that was on the floor. He snatched it from the boy, and got out of bed – not bothering to see who was sleeping soundly beside him.

The young kids grabbed House's free hand as the tried to lead him to the stairs. It took a while, though, because House took his time looking in each and every room on the way to try and figure out what the parasites names were. It wasn't that hard to find out their names, as each of their rooms had a decorated sign on their door with their name neatly written. _Emily and Daniel._ House repeated their names as he smiled at them, and watched them quickly scurry down the two-flight staircase. _You have __got__ to be kidding. I haven't used stairs in…well; it has been a long time._ He rolled his eyes as he heard the little ones calling on him. "Daddy, come on!" Daniel called up. _Fine,_ House told himself, _just walk down these stupid stairs – how hard could it be?_ He lifted his cane, grabbed the railing with his left hand, and put his left foot on the first step. He lifted his right leg as a sharp pain told him to stop. House ignored his leg's plea and repeated what he had done on the first step, but this time the pain was unbearable. He quickly grabbed his right leg with both hands and fell.

House lay on the floor motionless as Emily and Daniel ran up to him. They were each shouting different things at the same time at the top of their lungs, and House was tempted to tell them to 'Shut Up!' Instead, he concentrated more on what they were saying. He listened at a boy's voice – Daniel – who was crying and screaming, "MOMMY! MOMMY! DADDY FELL! MOMMY! HELP!" House felt his heart speed up as he became aware of what really happened. He heard a little girl softly whisper in his ear, "It's going to be ok, daddy. I love you lots, and so does Daniel and Mommy." House opened his eyes and saw the kids with tears streaming down each of their faces. "I'm OK, kids" He managed to whisper each word as he tried to get up – the pain in his leg forced him to stop, and he fell back down to the floor, whining in pain. The two children ignored him and ran upstairs screaming, "MOMMY, DADDY FELL! HE NEEDS HELP! HURRY, MOMMY!"

House tried to massage his leg to relieve the pain, but stopped when he heard the kids come back. "Oh my goodness, Greg what happened?" He closed his eyes as he heard a lady quickly run down the stairs to see him. She gave him a quick secondary survey – making sure he didn't break any bones, before she started massaging his leg. She watched him carefully as he winced in pain a couple times, and ran back upstairs. _No one is here…the kids probably went with their mom…wherever she went._ In a few minutes, the rest of the family was back, and House was given two vicodin and a glass of water. He ignored the water and dry-swallowed the vicodin that was given to him moments ago.

He remained on the floor until he was sure that the pain in his leg would not return, ignoring all the pleas from his kids telling him to wake up.

As he opened his eyes again, he was shocked to find his boss, sitting beside him looking into his eyes. "Please, Greg. Please don't do that to me again. I thought you really hurt yourself." Cuddy pleaded.

"I promise, and thank-you…for the vicodin" House said as he tried to figure out what was going on. _Ok…so, I am married to Cuddy. And I have given her not one, but two of what she has wanted her whole life – children. _He smiled as she helped him up and lead him into the kitchen for breakfast.


	4. Critical Condition

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 4~

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Did I disturb you?" The young blonde cop asked as she walked into the entrance of Cuddy's house. Cuddy shook her head, "No, I was just…resting. It was a long day at work." Cuddy quickly told the officer, and looked at the name tag; Officer Munroe nodded in understanding. "Ya, I know how that feels. Listen, I saw you through the living room window. There was a fatal car accident down the street," Officer Munroe pointed out the window in the direction, where Cuddy saw a crowd of flashing lights. The officer continued, "I was wondering if you saw anything." Cuddy shook her head once again, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking out the window at the time, I guess."

Officer Munroe pulled out a notepad. "It involved a black Audi and a black and yellow motorcycle. It resulted with one death and three survivors." She glanced up at Cuddy who was looking out the window. "Investigators are still working, but they are 90% sure that it was the Audi's fault. Do you know anyone that might be driving out here this late at night? Anyone you know that might own a similar vehicle to the ones I described?" The officer watched Cuddy intently as she waited for a reply. Cuddy stared out the window while every bone and muscle in her body was screaming, _go out there now! What if House was in the accident?_ She shook her head and locked her eyes on the officers, "No, but I am a doctor. I can help." The officer nodded as her blonde hair bounced up and down, but kept her green eyes locked on Cuddy's blue ones, "That's great. We need all the help we can get right now." Cuddy nodded, slipped on a pair of black leather shoes, put on her black jacket and followed the officer outside.

Cuddy introduced herself to the Lieutenant who wore a blue police uniform, and had black hair gelled into its easy-going hairstyle. He showed her where the equipment was, and pointed towards the crash. She thanked him, grabbed a pair of latex gloves, and made her way to the crash site. She walked to the EMT's who were attending to a woman and a child near the ambulance. "Are these the only survivors?" Cuddy asked professionally. One EMT looked at her and shook his head, "There is one more, but he is in critical condition. They are thinking of taking him to Princeton-Plainsboro, but they are still unsure." The man turned towards the patient lying motionless on the stretcher, leaving Cuddy staring his curly brown hair. "Take the critical patient to Princeton-Plainsboro. I can make sure that he gets a room and the top doctors that are available." She ordered the EMT. He looked at her with disbelief, "And how are you going to do that, huh? That is one of the best hospitals near by, it would be impossible to do what you said. Now, if you excuse me, I have to drive these patients to the Princeton General hospital." He walked past Cuddy in a hurry as she caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Fine, if you won't take the woman and child to PPTH, at least take the man that is in critical condition. I can do what I said because I am the Dean of Medicine at the PPTH." The EMT stopped and stared at her. "You are Dr. Lisa Cuddy?" Lisa nodded, and took the time to take in her surroundings. There were two ambulances, five EMT's, and… a familiar man lying on a stretcher outside of the other ambulance. Lisa ran to the second ambulance to find the man who was in critical condition was House. _Oh my – _"What is his status" Cuddy demanded as she felt tears build up around her bright blue eyes. Another EMT who was writing information down on a clipboard, looked up at her and said, "Sorry, confidential" Cuddy looked at him and said sternly, "Look, I am the Dean of Medicine at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He is going to be taken to the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I am going to end up with his file anyways, so just tell me his status!"

The young man looked taken back as he quickly started reading the status of Gregory House, "He was wearing a helmet, which prevented further injury. His right leg seems to be giving him trouble, he has a few broken ribs, and he has slipped into a coma." Cuddy reached out and grabbed House's left hand as she held it between both of hers. She felt the tears, once again come rolling down. She didn't care. She looked up at the EMT as whispered, "Is he going to be alright?" The EMT checked his chart and said, "We will only be able to tell once we get him to the hospital. Do you want to ride with him in the back of the ambulance?" The EMT asked kindly as he prepared to put the stretcher holding House into the ambulance. Cuddy nodded, jumped in as soon as the stretcher was placed inside, and held his hand once again.


	5. Long Night Part 1

A/N – Sorry this chapter is so short…I wanted to update now, and then update again this weekend. Really busy this week, so I will try my best!

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 5~

"He's getting worse! Pulse is dangerously low, and he is slipping deeper into a coma!" The EMT's called out as they ran into the emergency room. Cuddy followed the crowd of doctors and EMT's in tears as she watched the man she loved slip farther and farther from reality. _Please, House. Don't leave me!_ Cuddy pleaded as he was being transported towards the ICU. She started following his stretcher, but was stopped when someone gently grabbed her arm and embraced her into a hug. "He's going to be OK, I promise." The male voice told her as she collapsed onto him. "Shh, Cuddy, don't cry. It's all going to be OK." He comforted her as he slowly lifted up her chin to look into his eyes. _Wilson. _She nodded and hugged him again.

Wilson looked at Cuddy as she held onto him for dear life. She was a mess, emotionally and physically. She was still wearing her sweatpants, and the oversized t-shirt. She had taken her jacket off in the ambulance and it was now lying on the floor beside Wilson. Her hair had lost all definition. Her curls were clumped together, and sticking up in some places. Wilson glanced at the time on the wall across the room; 2:00am. He slowly pulled Cuddy away from him and whispered into her ear, "A lot of doctors, like me, were called to the hospital a couple of hours a go because there have been quite a few car accidents nearby." Wilson looked into her eyes, and saw her glancing around making sure that none of the doctors were close by. He picked up her jacket and carried on, "I am going to take you to your office, so you can clean yourself up, and hopefully by then House will be stable, and you and I can go and visit him, OK?" Cuddy sniffed and nodded slowly as she allowed her friend to lead to towards the elevators.

Once safely in her office, Cuddy ran to a small closet and grabbed a pair of black pants,

and a pink blouse before rushing into the bathroom to change. Wilson sighed and made himself comfortable in one of the new black chairs opposite Cuddy's desk. _This is going to be a long night…_ Wilson thought to himself as he waited for Cuddy to come out of the adjoining bathroom. _House, please wake up…_

In less than 5 minutes, Cuddy was changed, and had fixed her hair close to perfection.

"Come on, let's go see House" Cuddy ordered as she walked quickly past a startled Wilson. "That was quick. Don't women take…a long time in the bathroom?" He asked as he followed Cuddy, who was walking determinedly towards the elevators. She looked at him and smiled, "It depends on what the circumstances are. For instance, a girl going to school where all the boys will be looking at her will spend hours in the bathroom. I, however, will not be going to school where boys will be staring at me, so I will not spend hours in the bathroom. I also want to see how -" She stopped and looked down as she stepped into the elevator, Wilson following closely behind. He ran his hand threw his hair, "You want to see how House is doing. I understand." Cuddy looked up and gave him a weak smile.


	6. Long Night Part 2

A/N – Hey, thanks for reading my story! I love it when you review…it helps me know if you like, love, hate, or if you are even reading my story :)

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 6~

Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson walked silently in anticipation as they came closer and closer towards the room Dr. House was staying in on the 7th floor. Once they came close enough to see into House's private room; Cuddy slowly put her right hand over her delicate mouth as tears started building up in her eyes when she saw the extent of House's injuries. Wilson opened the door to House's room as far as it would go, and held it there as he waited patiently for Cuddy to enter. She slowly moved her hand from her face as she quietly and uncertainty walked towards the small chair stationed beside the bed. She looked up at Wilson who was now standing on the other side of House, and gave her a slight nod. She wiped the tears from her eyes before carefully lifting House's right hand and putting it in between both of hers. Cuddy felt the tears build up once again as she saw first-hand the injuries that were exposed on House's damaged body. He had suffered many deep cuts and scrapes, which were recently stitched up; his left arm was broken and covered by a white plaster cast; and there were bruises covering almost every inch of his skin that was currently exposed. He had an IV in his right arm, a mask covering his face which was administrating oxygen, and wires covering his body to monitor how well he was responding to treatment.

Wilson took a deep breath as he walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the clipboard to see how well his friend was doing. "He seems to be responding to the treatment well. He is still in a coma, but they are hoping he will be out of it in about three weeks." Wilson informed Cuddy who was staring at House's face. "Why was he even driving so late at night?" Cuddy asked Wilson. Wilson put the clipboard back down at the foot of the bed and stood beside Cuddy. "He was going to see you." Wilson answered matter-of-factly. Cuddy looked up at him shocked, "Why would he do that?" Wilson put his hand on her shoulder, "I told him that you went to his office to see him, and he realized that you saw him with the actress he hired for the day. He didn't want you to get the wrong impression, so I told him to go see you and explain what happened…I didn't think he would listen to me," He looked down at Cuddy, "I'm so sorry." She shook her head, "It's not your fault. Wait – why did he hire an actress?" Wilson smiled, "Kutner was using House's name for an online medical advice website…House found out, and hired an actress to play the role of a sick patient who was talking to "House" on the website. Long story, but basically, Kutner didn't know that House knew, and didn't want House to find out, tried to treat her, she "died" and House scared the crap out of him when he brought her back to life. He had the help of Chase and Cameron playing along. It was amazing!" Wilson chuckled, "Anyways, he was saying goodbye to her when you showed up…and I guess he felt bad."

Cuddy closed he eyes as she tried to comprehend all the new information Wilson had just provided her. "What was he going to tell me?" She asked Wilson slowly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Wilson looked at House and sighed, "I think he should tell you himself" He looked down at Cuddy when he realized that for the past ten minutes, she had not let go of House's hand. He was just about to comfort her when she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip before looking up and asking quietly, "What if he doesn't wake up?" Wilson took a deep breath and knelt down beside Cuddy, looking up into her eyes. "Cuddy, we have to think positive. Of course he will wake up, he has to wake up!" He watched as tears started falling down her cheeks before he stood up, gave her a quick hug and started to leave the room. "Wilson?" He heard her voice crack and she called his name, "Yes, Cuddy?" She looked back at House, and then back towards Wilson, "Thank you." Wilson nodded before adding, "I will be in my office if you need me."

Cuddy woke up as a twitch from House's hand startled her. "House…" She glanced at her watch; 8:00am. She felt her heart race as she remembered what woke her up, hoping that somehow he would be awakening from his coma. _Sudden movements are common with coma patients…don't get your hopes up too soon. The doctors say he will wake up in three weeks. I sure hope so. _Cuddy thought to herself. Her head was resting against the chair, and only one hand remained holding his. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed hold of House's hand with both of her small ones and started expectantly at his unshaven face.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Cuddy was bombarded by a group of doctors as the heart monitor began to beep indicating a sudden change in his heart beat. "Heart rate rapidly increasing, give him 10 ml of -" The male blonde haired doctor was cut off by a female brunette, "Already done," She said as she put a hand on Cuddy's shoulder and watched the monitor for a few moments, making sure his heart rate was back to normal, before she turned around and motioned for the other doctors to leave. "He seems to be getting better" "Isn't that Dr. Cuddy sitting beside him?" "Yes, it is. Why is she with him so early?" "I wonder when she found out about his accident" Cuddy could hear the other doctors quietly ask the questions to one another as they wandered outside of the patient room, not knowing that Cuddy was listening. She stopped listening to the doctor's comments as she went back to her position of staring at his face, examining every cut and scrape and…did his eyelid flutter? Cuddy sat up straight as she squeezed House's hand in anticipation. _Please wake up, House. I need you!_ Cuddy pleaded as she continued staring at his face. "Cuddy…" She turned her head towards the voice coming from the door. _Wilson…_ She managed to get out a weak, "Hey" before she started crying again. Wilson ran over to her side, "Shh, Cuddy. He is going to be fine." He lifted her chin up to look at her face, "Did you stay here all night?" Cuddy nodded and Wilson gave her a short hug. "Do you want to come with me to get a bite to eat? I'm sure you're hungry…" Cuddy nodded again as she gave House's hand another squeeze before standing up.


	7. Pain, Vicodin, and Regrets

A/N – Hey, I am not a doctor (I want to become one though), so ignore all the medical bits – they are probably wrong.

Also…sorry it took me so long to update…I had writers block. I will try to update faster this time!

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 7~

"SHH. Be quiet, Mommy and Daddy might be sleeping." House tried to move at the sound of the young girls whisper, but couldn't move very far because of an arm tightly wrapped around his waist. _What?_ House glanced around the room, _white sheets, blue walls…this looks familiar…oh right! Yesterday I woke up married to Cuddy. Is this all a dream?_ He thought as he hit his right leg – a little too hard.

_No, not a dream_ House concluded as he grimaced in pain.

"Daddy! You're awake!" Daniel pushed past his twin sister and ran towards House's side of the bed.

* * *

"He's having a seizure, hold him down! Give him 10 ml of morphine; his leg seems to be bugging him again." One of the doctors called out to the nurses as he rummaged through a drawer looking for supplies that were needed.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me for breakfast, Wilson." Cuddy said with a small smile as they came out of the elevators.

"No problem. So, House was moved to the third floor while we were gone. He is getting…" Wilson was walking with Cuddy down the hall but stopped mid-sentence when he saw a patient's room full of doctors. He glanced at the sheet of paper with House's new room number, and looked at the number for the crowded room.

"Getting...better? I hope so." Cuddy finished his sentence, which was added with a sad sigh.

"Are you sure he was moved to this floor? I don't see him anywhere…" Cuddy asked as she looked up at Wilson.

"Shit." Wilson said quietly and ran his hand threw his hair as he rushed over to the door.

"What's wrong…?" Cuddy cocked her head to the side to try and see into the room better, and slowly followed Wilson through the door.

* * *

"Yes, Daddy is awake," He told Daniel as he closed his eyes momentarily hoping the pain would magically disappear.

"Greg?" A soft voice asked kindly.

"My leg…it hurts – a lot." House said through clenched teeth.

"Come on, Daniel; let's go – Mommy needs to help Daddy's leg." Emily told her brother confidently as she started pulling him by his hand away from the queen sized bed.

Cuddy laughed as she watched the twins stagger back and forth – each one wanting to go in a different direction.

"My leg hurts! Can someone please give me Vicodin?" House asked in annoyance.

"Greg, calm down. I will get you your Vicodin, just be patient." Cuddy turned towards the arguing twins, "Why don't you two go play downstairs. I will start cooking breakfast after I help this injured soldier." She pointed towards their father.

"OK…" The four year olds mumbled as they walked out the door.

"Hello, Vicodin – now!" House complained as he shot Cuddy an evil stare.

"Greg, what is going on? You are acting different lately…I mean, first the stairs; now your attitude? You're acting like you did before we got engaged." Cuddy said as she took a deep breath and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

"Sorry, Cuddy" House said as he started massaging his leg.

Cuddy came back into the room with a glass of water and Vicodin bottle; one in each hand.

"Did you just call me 'Cuddy'?" She asked as he took the water and Vicodin from her.

"Yes…" House answered as he finished swallowing his pills as realization kicked in. _Great, we are married…forgot that I need to call her Lisa_. When he looked up, he saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"You haven't called me that in eight years! Why now? Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Cuddy asked as she tried to hold back the sobs.

House jumped out of the bed and stepped close to her, glad that the Vicodin was working.

"I'm sorry, Lisa." He lifted her chin so she had no choice but to look him in the eye, "I love you; always have, always will." With that, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	8. Dreams and Reality

A/N – Just so that you do not get confused…House has been in the hospital for a couple of days, but in his mind it has been almost six months.

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 8~

"Cuddy," Wilson said her name softly, awakening her from her hypnotic state.

"Hmm," The sound escaped her mouth as she continued to stare at House who was still lying unconscious on the uncomfortable patient bed.

"Your pagers going off," He informed her as she noticed the continuous beeping coming from the pager hooked onto her black pencil skirt.

Slightly lifting up the bottom of her dark-purple low cut blouse, she grabbed the black beeping pager.

"I have a few messages…someone wants to complain about a doctor diagnosing them with the common cold in the clinic; a young girl wants to have a job interview; and we ran out of lollypops in the clinic," Cuddy told Wilson dryly, returning her gaze to the man lying unconscious and hooked up to many machines.

Noticing this, Wilson carefully took the pager out of Cuddy's small, manicured hands.

"Let me handle it, you need to stay here…he will want to see you when he wakes up," He told her reassuringly.

Looking up at him, Cuddy gave him a weak, but grateful smile.

"Thanks," She told him as she made her way to the small chair beside the patient bed.

Wilson nodded before leaving the ICU room.

* * *

"Ha-ha, we beat you Daddy!" Daniel laughed as he watched his sister jump down the last two steps. House was still making his way down the stairs carefully, and he gave the young boy a glare in response.

"Not fair, you can't race a cripple. The results will come back inconclusive," He told the kids as he made it to the main floor.

"Oh, ok." Daniel said as he turned around and walked down the hall towards the kitchen where Cuddy was cooking dinner.

"No they wouldn't!" Emily argued as she stood in front of him, put her hands on her hips, and sighed.

"Yes they would. Now, let me get past so I can get something to eat," House told her as he leaned against his cane impatiently. Emily refused to let him through, and House smirked as Cuddy came in silently behind their daughter.

"No, answer me first! Why can't I race my own Daddy?" The young girl asked confused.

"Because -" He looked down at his daughter not knowing how to answer the question. _Because I am a cripple. I cannot walk without a cane, let alone run! I will never be able to do anything like that with you – I am sorry_. He answered in his head, knowing if he told her that she would walk away in tears.

"Your daddy can't race you because he hurt his leg a long time ago. That is why he walks with the cane. If he tried to race you, he would lose every time," Cuddy explained with a small laugh as she lifted the young girl off the ground, "Come on, dinner is ready. I made pasta."

"Thanks, Lisa." He told her. House watched as Cuddy rested the girl on her right hip, and walked into the kitchen.

Smiling slightly, he followed the two females.

It had been almost six months since he woke up to this new life. The first week was a bit confusing learning the daily schedule, but after that, he had it down packed. Monday Wednesday and Friday, the twins go to pre-school from eight to noon. Tuesday Emily has jazz and hip-hop class from two to four. Thursday Daniel has soccer (or hockey – depending on the season) from one to three. They will occasionally have a friend over, and Cuddy forced House to babysit the screaming kids. House and Cuddy still worked at the hospital, but they took turns driving the twin's places, and looking after them while they worked.

Dinner went on as usual, the kids didn't want to finish their food, but would happily have desert instead; House shared some of his philosophies; and once they were done eating, Cuddy would turn off the television, forcing the three to help out in the kitchen.

After watching 'The Cat in the Hat', House and Cuddy put the twins to bed. They were asleep in twenty minutes, and the adults went back downstairs to watch some television.

A couple hours later, the clock signified it was ten o'clock, and they went to bed.

Lying beside his sleeping wife, he realized that for once in his life he was…happy.

Whatever he had done to get Lisa to marry him, he was grateful.

* * *

After sitting the whole day in the small chair, Cuddy decided to lay on the bed with House. It was late and night, there was hardly anyone at the hospital, and she didn't feel like going home.

"Lisa?" Cuddy woke the next morning to the sound of her first name coming from a scratchy voice.

Thinking it was a doctor, she jumped off the bed as quickly as she could. Stepping into the hallway, she noticed that no one was nearby. _Who called me?_ She thought as she slowly backed up into the patient room.

"Lisa, what is going on?" The voice asked her nervously.

Turning around, she saw the deep blue eyes she was waiting to see for the past couple of days.

"House, you're awake!" She gave him a big and beautiful smile as she ran over to him.

"Lisa, what happened? Where are the kids? Why are you calling me 'House'?" He asked her not knowing what was going on.

"You were in a car accident. Did you say kids? What kids? Oh, I always call you 'House'. Wait, did you just call me 'Lisa'?" She bombarded him with the questions as he started massaging his temples.

"We have twins, Emily and Daniel. You haven't called me 'House' in years, and I have always called you 'Lisa'." He told her as he looked into her eyes.

Just then, Wilson walked in, not noticing that House was awake.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked but continued before she could answer, "I convinced the clinic patient not to file a complaint form, as he does in fact have the common cold. I filed the container with more lollypops. Oh, and I had an interview with the young girl. I hired her…She is sixteen, and is very smart. She specializes in Infectious Diseases, and wants to work as a Paediatric Diagnostician."

Cuddy nodded, "Thank you Wilson. Look who is awake," She smiled and looked at House who was lying still with a confused look on his face.

"House, you're awake!" He said excitedly as he ran over to his friend.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" He asked as he continued to stare at Cuddy.

"You were in a coma, but you woke up sooner than the doctors expected," She told him with a smile.

"Does he have any memory loss?" Wilson asked her quietly. Cuddy shook her head, "No, but he seems to think that we have twins. He even called me Lisa!" She told Wilson quietly as she started pacing around the room. Wilson sighed and sat down in the small black chair.

"What's wrong?" House asked them.  
Cuddy stopped pacing and looked up at him, "I don't know, we will have to do a CT scan to make sure."

* * *

A/N – Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to update again soon, but unfortunately, school starts on Monday…


	9. Rebecca Harper

A/N – Sorry for the long wait…it took me forever to write this chapter! I won't bore you by getting into the details, but I will try my best to update again ASAP!

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 9~

Cuddy sat alone in her office, looking over the CT results for what seemed like the hundredth time. There was nothing wrong. Nothing. He was fine. Sure, there was a bit of trauma, but other than that, everything was normal. Cuddy thought about this for quite a long time,_ this does not make sense…why is he acting so different?_ A knock on her large office doors awoke the doctor from her thoughts, and signified that the new employee Wilson hired was waiting outside. She quickly put the test results back into her desk drawer.

"Come in," Cuddy called as she pulled a file from the pile and flipped it open.

A young girl cautiously walked into the office. She was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a pale green blouse. Her dark brown hair flowed down to her shoulders with soft curls framing her heart-shaped face.

"Hello, you must be Rebecca Harper; I am Dr. Lisa Cuddy, and I am the Dean of Medicine at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Cuddy greeted herself as she stood up from behind her desk. Rebecca's deep blue topaz eyes locked with Cuddy's,

"Nice to meet you," She said politely as they both shook hands. They both sat down in the black chairs on either side of the desk, Rebecca waiting anxiously as Cuddy flipped through the file.

"So, you specialize in Infectious Diseases, and you volunteered at the Children's Hospital for the past four years," Cuddy conformed as she looked up from the blue file.

"Yes," Rebecca nodded.

"And, you are sixteen?" Cuddy asked surprised as she eyed Rebecca up and down.

A look of concern crosses the young doctor's face, "Is that a problem?"

Cuddy cocked an eyebrow, "Why would that be a problem?"

"Well, I went for a job interview at Princeton General last month, but they rejected me when they found out how old I was," She explained as she looked down to the clean floor, averting the Dean's eyes.

"Oh, I see. Well, your age isn't going to be a problem here," Cuddy reassured her with a smile, "I see that you were interested in Diagnostics? If you would like, we could add you to be a part of Dr. House's team. You both specialize in Infectious Diseases, and I think it would be a good way for you to learn."

Rebecca shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her eyes shot back up at Cuddy's, "Dr. House works here?" She asked shocked.

"Well, yes. He does, and he has been for the past fifteen years," Cuddy told her, "Why, is that going to be an issue?" She added hoping that House had not done something that would cause this smart doctor to quit her new job. Cuddy had become quite fond of the young doctor in the short period of time they have been in her office, and she did not want Rebecca to leave anytime soon.

"No, not a problem," Rebecca answered with a small smile. Cuddy heaved a small sigh of relief.

"Ok. Dr. House is…not feeling well, and will not be working for a couple of days. You are welcome to join his team while he is away and help them with new cases," Cuddy suggested as she closed the file, and pushed it to the far right side of her desk.

"Sure! That sounds great," Rebecca agreed excitedly.

Cuddy smiled, "His office is on the fifth floor. It shouldn't be too hard to find. If you have troubles, just ask a nearby doctor, or come back to me. Here is a folder with the information on a new case."  
"Ok, thank you so much," Rebecca Harper said with a huge smile as they both stood up.

"Oh, I almost forgot – your new colleagues are Drs. Hadley, Kutner, Taub, and Foreman. They also work for Dr. House," Cuddy informed as they shook hands, Cuddy handing her the blue folder, smiled once again as Dr. Harper walked confidently out of the office.

* * *

"Where is House?" Kutner asked as he looked around the doctors sitting around the glass table in the differential room, but his colleagues answered with glares as he raised his hands to surrender.

"Don't know, don't care," Foreman answered with a sigh as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on Foreman. Don't be like that. It is past lunch…House is never this late, even on a Monday morning," Taub said as he glanced at the latest gift from his wife, a new Tag Heuer Swiss Watch.

"Excuse me; my name is Rebecca Harper, do you all work for Dr. House?" A young teenager asked the doctors, slightly uncertain as she appeared through the doorway after emitting a quick knock on the glass door.

"Yes we do, why?" Foreman asked annoyed.

"Foreman, be nice," Thirteen scolded Foreman before turning to the young girl, "Yes, we work for House. Do you know by any chance know where he is?"

"Dr. Cuddy said he was sick. I was just hired by Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cuddy…I am working for Dr. House now as well," She told them with a small smile as she stepped farther into the room, unsure of how they would react, "I am sixteen, and specialize in Infectious Diseases. I am also interested in Diagnostics; that is why Dr. Cuddy let me work for Dr. House."

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Kutner asked as he leaned back in his chair, watching Thirteen as she stood up to make herself a cup of coffee.

"This is a folder Dr. Cuddy gave me and said it was a case we were supposed to work on," Dr. Harper informed them as she placed the blue folder on the glass table.

The small group of doctors argued over the diagnosis, some saying it was autoimmune, some saying it was cancer, and the new member swore it was Lupus. Twenty minutes went by before Foreman sent Rebecca to wander the busy hallways of the PPTH. He told her that it was so she got an idea of where everything was, so she wouldn't get lost. Once she was down the hallway, he turned to the other doctors, "Now that she is gone," he said with a sigh. When no one replied, he stood up, walked over to the whiteboard, and picked up the marker.

"Symptoms: rash, headache, fever, joint pain, and seizures," He read the list as he looked at Taub, Kutner, and Thirteen expectantly.

"Why did you send her away?" Thirteen asked as she looked behind her towards the hallway, putting her coffee back on the table.

"Because she doesn't know what she is doing. She is young, and doesn't know a thing about our job," Foreman answered matter-of-factly, spinning the black marker with his right hand.

"Someone is a little jealous," Kutner observed as he tried to hold back a smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I mean. A young teenager comes here, telling us that she is working with Dr. House. You can't get luckier than that," Taub agreed as he too, tried to hide a smirk that was growing on his face.

"Ok, enough about the girl! Let's get back to the case," Foreman almost yelled as he turned back to the white board, and heard the three doctors laugh in the background.

* * *

Rebecca wandered the busy hallways with one goal in mind. She was going to memorize every detail on every floor, starting with the second floor, seeing as she wasn't wanted or needed in Dr. House's office. She decided to skip the main floor, because she already knew where the clinic and Dr. Cuddy's office was. Once she came to the third floor, a doctor almost knocked her over when he rushed into a patient's room off to the right. She wandered towards the glass wall, and caught a glimpse of the patient before the doctor hastily closed the blinds. Her vision became blurry as hurt, concern, and worry washed over her. She dashed over to the elevators, and later stormed into Cuddy's office.

"What happened to my dad? Why is he hooked up to a million machines on the third floor?" Rebecca practically screamed as tears poured down her flawless face.

Cuddy sat in her chair behind her desk in shock as realization soon hit her.

"He's your -" Cuddy started, but rested her head into her manicured hands when Rebecca nodded.


	10. House's Daughter

A/N – hehe, chapter 10! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I have no school for a week….so I will hopefully update again soon – I am trying to write new chapters for all five of my stories…

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 10~

"_Your father was in a car accident a couple of days ago. He was in a coma and woke up not that long ago." _Rebecca replayed a part of the run-down Cuddy had given her about her father's prognosis, as she stood against the far wall in House's private room.

"When I told you I would see you for Christmas, staying in a hospital wasn't what I had in mind," She told him quietly, though she knew he would not be able to hear her from where she was standing. For the past couple of weeks, she had been staying in a hotel not that far away. She had wondered why her dad was not answering her calls and no one was at his home. Ever since her mom passed away a few months ago, her whole life had changed. _Let's just hope a car accident doesn't result in killing you too,_ she thought as she quietly wiped a stray tear off of her face. Leaning back against the wall, she closed her eyes, wishing everything would go back to normal.

* * *

"Becca?" House asked sleepily as he opened his eyes to see his teenage daughter standing in his hospital room. _Is she…crying?_ He thought as he mentally cursed himself for causing her more pain after her mom passed away.

"Dad, you're awake!" a small smile appeared as she quickly moved close to his bedside.

"Yeah, so…how have you been?" House asked as Rebecca held his right hand tightly.

"I'm fine, now on to you – what the hell happened?" She asked, as she looked deep into his eyes, showing him that she was not going to back down anytime soon.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, "I went to ask someone on a date."

"Really, Dad? That's great!" She said excitedly. When House gave her a questioning look, she corrected herself, "Err, the asking someone on a date is great, not the fact that it gave you a free ticket here."

"I'm sorry," House said as he squeezed her hand.

"It's ok Dad, just don't die on me, and everything will be fine," Rebecca said sarcastically as she pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down, the whole time not letting go of his hand.

* * *

Cuddy stood outside of House's patient room watching the scene before her. Her arms crossed loosely by her stomach, and she was zoned. She still could not believe that he had a daughter, and was able to keep it a secret for sixteen years. Cuddy was only able to see the back of the young girl, and she was blocking part of her view of the well-known diagnostician. They did not notice her standing outside of the room, and she was glad.

"Hey, how is he doing?" Wilson asked as he appeared beside Cuddy. Before she could respond, his eyes grew big, "Who is that?"

Cuddy closed her eyes shortly as she turned to face him, "That is Rebecca Harper, you know, the girl you hired yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, I knew that. Wait, why is she in there with House?" Wilson asked as he eyed the pair suspiciously.

Cuddy smiled as she stared back at the unusual pair who was busy talking on the other side of the glass.  
"She's his daughter," She told him, her eyes locked with House's for a moment before she smirked at a shocked Wilson, and walked away.

"She is his -?" Wilson asked when Cuddy turned around with a small smile and interrupted him with a "Yep."

Shaking his head as he tried to take hold of the information he had just received.

"House has a daughter..." He mumbled as he walked towards the elevators.

* * *

A/N - Hey, this chapter is short...I know, but I thought it was a good place to end. Hope you liked it :)

Oh, and I have a picture of House, Cuddy, and Rebecca on my account on Fanpop, so...you should have a look:

.com/fans/everybody-lies/gallery


	11. Plans, and a New Job

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 11~

"So, who is the lucky lady?" Rebecca asked excitedly as she smiled, curious to whom her father liked.

"Umm, see; the thing is, I don't know if she likes me or not," House told her slowly.

"Come on Dad, who cares! Just tell me who it is."

" House, can I talk to you?" Cuddy appeared in the doorway. She glanced at Rebecca, "Alone, if possible?"

House looked at his daughter, and Rebecca looked back at House and mouthed, 'is that her' with a small smile.

House ignored her and turned to Cuddy, "Sure thing. See you later, Becca!" She rolled her eyes, and kissed him on the cheek before she walked past Cuddy into the hallway, a plan already forming in her mind. _Working here is going to be fun,_ she thought with a smile as she made her way down the hall, _I think I know who he likes, even if he won't tell me. I can see it the way he looks her in the eyes_.

* * *

"So, I have the results of your CT scan," Cuddy said with a smile as she entered the room.

"Yeah, ok," House said as he stared at her, waiting for the results.

"Well, everything is fine. Yes, there is trauma, but nothing is abnormal," Cuddy told him as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

"You sent my daughter out of the room for good news?" House asked her sarcastically, "Come on, what are really here for."

"Well, speaking of your daughter -"

"No. It is none of your business," he interrupted her; "She is my daughter, so what? Why do you have to know everything?"

"I don't," Cuddy defended herself as she stood up, shocked at House's sudden outburst of anger.

"Whatever," House said as he closed his eyes, showing Cuddy that he was not in the mood to talk. When he was sure she was gone, he opened his eyes.

_Great, now she thinks I hate her. Crazy how different life is from your dreams,_ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Rebecca walked into the elevator when it opened. _Took long enough_, she thought as she leaned against the back wall. There were two nurses standing beside her, and she couldn't help but listen in.

"Did you hear? Dr. Cuddy just adopted a baby girl! Apparently, the baby is in the NICU right now, but is due to come home sometime soon. Since Dr. Cuddy has to stay here and work and go to meetings etc, she is looking for someone to look after the baby at home and work!" The blonde nurse informed the other excitedly.

"So…" the black haired nurse asked slowly.

"So, she is going to pay big bucks to whoever she can trust the most to leave alone in her house, and someone who has enough experience to look after a sick, newborn baby," The blonde explained. The other nurse's eyes grew big with excitement.

"Where do we go to get the job?" She asked.

"Make an appointment with Dr. Cuddy's personal assistant I guess. She hasn't announced it yet, so might as well get a head start!"

Rebecca smiled as she thought back to her plan; _this is going to be easier than I thought._

* * *

She walked out of the elevator when she made it to the fifth floor, as not to make the nurses suspicious of her eavesdropping skills. When the elevator doors closed again, she ran over to the stairs, and in a few minutes, found herself on the main floor.

Walking over to Cuddy's office, she turned to the personal assistant, "Hello, may I please speak with Dr. Cuddy? It will only take a few minutes."

The assistant simply nodded and Rebecca opened the door and entered Cuddy's office.

Cuddy was sitting at her desk looking through some papers, and looked up at Rebecca with a welcoming smile, "Hey, Rebecca,"

"Hey, Dr. Cuddy; I heard some nurses talking about you adopting a baby girl?" She asked the Dean of Medicine slowly.

"Yes," Cuddy said, unsure of where this conversation was going, "She is in the NICU."

Rebecca nodded, "The nurses mentioned that you were looking for someone who could look after her while you are at work or busy?"

Cuddy sighed as she shook her head slowly, "I was looking for someone with a bit more experience…plus you work for Dr. House, and his team needs you."  
Rebecca walked up the desk and sat down in the brown chair.

"Those nurses work with people of all ages. I have worked with newborns and small children in the Children's hospital for the past four years, helping in pediatrics. Plus, my dad's team doesn't want me there – they think I am a young, naïve, doctor-wanna-be," She told Cuddy, trying to convince her that she was right for the job.

Cuddy nodded, and looked her up and down, "You sure you want this job? You will be looking after her at my home, and occasionally at the hospital. You may have to stay the odd night at my place, and be able to look after a two week old with Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia," Cuddy informed her as she leaned foreword in her chair, crossing her arms and resting them on the clean desk.

"Yes, I am sure. I have had experience with kids suffering from BPD. I will get the keys to my dad's apartment, and take the bus or walk to your house, depending on how far apart your places are."

"Ok, I am allowed to take her home on Friday. Do you want to come and see her?" Cuddy asked as she stood up from behind her desk.

"Sure!" Rebecca said excitedly as she stood up and followed Cuddy out of her office.

The two nurses she had seen in the elevator were standing outside the office, and when they recognized Rebecca, they glared at her. The young doctor smirked and followed Cuddy into the elevators.

A/N - Hope you liked it! I will try to update soon...next semester starts tomorrow...


	12. Busy Afternoon

~Chapter 12~

"She is so cute!" Rebecca exclaimed when Cuddy pointed out her new baby girl in the NICU. Looking up at the Dean of Medicine, she noticed a small tear threatening to travel down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked, as she looked at Cuddy slightly confused.

"I don't know if I will be able to do it." Cuddy told her with a sigh as she shook her head slowly.

"Do what?"

"This," She said as she motioned her hands around them, "Looking after a hospital, a sick baby, your sick dad, and trying to keep myself together wherever I go. I don't know if I can do it!"

"Of course you can," Rebecca encouraged, "Dr. Wilson can help you with the hospital, I am going to help you with Claire, and my dad is going to get better – he has to…Anyways, that isn't the point. With our help, you can do this!"

Cuddy looked at Claire sleeping in the distance, and nodded slowly.

Rebecca reached out and hesitantly held Cuddy's left hand, and squeezed softly. Cuddy squeezed back, and they stood like that together for a long time.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kutner asked as he led Taub and Thirteen into the differential room where Foreman stood still, facing the whiteboard.

"She was right," He stated matter-of-factly.

"She was right about what exactly," Taub asked as he sat down in one of the chairs, Kutner and Thirteen quickly followed suit.

"Patient has lupus – the little newcomer was right," Foreman told them as he turned around to face them. They smirked, but didn't say a word.

"Ok, stop sitting there – go treat the sick lupus patient." Foreman instructed as he started walking towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Thirteen asked curiously, as she stood up from the chair.

"Going to find our new colleague," He said with a sigh as he wandered down the hallway.

* * *

Cuddy's pager broke the silence as she held Rebecca's hand, thinking about the past, present, and future.

_Why was House driving by my house? Will he get better? Will Claire fully recover soon?_ These were a few of the many questions that continued to haunt her; that is, until her pager went off.

Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away from Rebecca's and lifted the source of the beeping.

"I have to go now," She told Rebecca sadly, as she took one last glance at Claire, and walked down the hall towards the elevators.

* * *

Foreman wandered through the hallways of the hospital in search for the young doctor.

"Where is she?" he mumbled to himself as he wandered through the clinic. He had looked all over the hospital, and found himself back in the busy clinic.

Looking at the clock on the far wall, he remembered one place that he had not checked yet.

Foreman walked quickly to the cafeteria, and scanned the room looking for Dr. Harper. It was lunch time, and the room was quite full.

"You stole our job! You heard us talking about the baby in the elevator, didn't you?" The shouts came from the other end of the room, but he could hear the voices clearly. Turning, he saw Rebecca surrounded by a small crowd of nurses.

"No, I didn't do a thing. Dr. Cuddy asked me to do the job because I am the best fit," Rebecca lied, and quickly walked away when she saw Foreman watching her in the distance.

"Dr. Harper! Wait, come back!" he called as he pushed past the crowd of people that was in his way. She stopped and turned around to face him, "Yes, Dr. Foreman?" she asked sarcastically.

"You were right, the patient has lupus. We were wondering if you could come back to the differential room to discuss the next case." Foreman asked as he offered her a small smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am going to be working for Dr. Cuddy temporarily, and will return to work for Dr. House once Dr. Cuddy no longer needs my help," Rebecca said with a smirk as she started walking away.

"We need you to help!" Foreman begged, but Rebecca just looked at him blankly.

"You want my help now? Sorry, but Dr. Cuddy needs my help; and I will help her. You have Dr's Taub, Kutner, and Hadley working with you. I am sure you will be fine," She told him with a smile. Turning around, she walked toward the elevators to see her dad.

* * *

"Hey," she said softly as she appeared in the doorway. House opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hello," he replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling," she asked as she sat in the chair beside the bed.

"I have a few broken ribs, punctured my left lung, I recently woke up from a coma, my leg is in pain and I broke my arm, to name a few; I feel like shit," House told her.

"I guess that was a stupid question, huh?" Rebecca asked as she leaned foreword onto the bed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You're in pain; I get it. I will tell them to give you a higher dose of your pain meds," she started, when House nodded she continued, "Look, Dad; I have been staying in a hotel for the past couple of weeks, and I am running low on cash…can I stay at your apartment?" she asked hesitantly.

House, shocked at her question looked at her blankly. Rebecca looked at him curiously, and when realization set in, he turned to her.

"No. Why don't you stay with Wilson or Cuddy for now? They won't mind, just pick one," House told his daughter sternly, "I don't want my sixteen year old daughter running around town by herself."

"Dad, just because I lived in Cranbury with mom doesn't mean I don't know how to read a map in Princeton," Rebecca argued.

"My answer is still 'no', I am not giving you the key. Choose between Cuddy and Wilson, now."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow Dad," she said angrily as she stood up and stormed out of his private room.


	13. Goodnight

A/N – Sorry for the super long wait…again…I will try to update a couple of times before the two weeks of exams, and after that, I will be updating more frequently. Sorry, again!

Disclaimer –I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 13~

Rebecca sat down in a chair by the elevators to think. There were a few patients sitting down nearby in their hospital gowns with their IV drips standing beside them.

Her father had always been protective with her. Making sure that she was safe, chasing away boyfriends, and even giving her a cell phone when she was six – so that she could keep in contact with him wherever she went; and this was no different.

Shaking her head, her soft curls fell down framing her face; she thought of the two people she could choose to stay with until her dad was able to come home.

She did not want to stay with them because she hated the thought of becoming a burden…but she had no choice.

She looked up when a group of nurses walked past, and smirked when they all glared at her. She made up her mind on who she was going to stay with, and smiled as she stood up and ran over to the stairs – the elevator would take too long.

Rushing down the stairs, she finally made it to the main floor.

* * *

"Hey Rebecca, how are you?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Wilson standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Dr. Wilson, I'm good! How are you?" She asked as she glanced at Cuddy's office as a wave of relief washed over her when she saw the Dean of Medicine hard at work behind her desk.

"Well, I just received a message from your dad, and you can stay with me if you want…" She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him innocently, "You see, umm, the thing is…I was thinking of asking Dr. Cuddy…I am going to be helping her look after Claire, and I thought-"

"You sure? We could have lots of fun. I live closer to the hospital, and have a spare bedroom."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think Dr. Cuddy will need me to help her get ready for the baby."

"Oh, ok – I understand," Wilson answered visibly hurt, forced a smile and walked away.

She inhaled a deep breath. "Sorry," she whispered.

Turning around again, she walked determinedly towards Cuddy's office.

* * *

Cuddy's PA, Jen, glanced up at her, but did not stop her and continued with her work.

Rebecca paused at the door, took a deep breath, grabbed both handles and opened them with one swift motion, and walked into the middle of the office.

"Hello Rebecca, is everything alright?" Cuddy asked kindly as she looked up from her computer.

"Hello, um, I have a bit of a problem…turns out my dad doesn't want me to stay in his apartment alone, and I was wondering… if I could maybe stay with you?"

"Oh," Cuddy looked at the young girl, slightly stunned and unsure of how to answer.

"I would really love for you to stay, but Claire is coming home soon – it wouldn't be fair for you to not get any sleep at night from a sick crying baby."

"I don't mind – that is, if you don't mind. I offered to help you look after Claire when she comes home, and-"

"Is it because you need the extra money?" Cuddy interrupted bluntly.

Rebecca stopped and looked at her with shocked wide eyes, "No! Of course not! I was going to tell you that if I were staying with you I would not need the money because I would not have to stay at the hotel. I have no intentions of taking your money."

Cuddy thought this over for a moment, thinking of reasons why she was so insistent on staying with her.

Rebecca took her silence as a refusal, and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invite myself like that. If it is a burden, I can stay with Wilson. He offered for me to stay with him…"

When Cuddy didn't reply, Rebecca walked closer to the desk and said softly, "I know you are going through a rough time, and I want to help you. I was hoping I could help you with the final details before Claire comes home. I bet you're really excited!"

The short speech came from the young girl's heart – Cuddy could tell, and she couldn't help but showing her a small smile in return.

"Thank you, I would love it if you stayed with me," She said as she stood up from behind the desk, "And yes, I am really excited! I have wanted this for so long…"

Rebecca grinned as she walked around the desk and gave Cuddy a warm hug, "Congratulations," she whispered into her ear.

The warm, heart-full moment between them didn't last long before the office doors opened once again, this time not as dramatically as Rebecca had done.

A small group of nurses were standing there with straight backs and big smiles on their faces. Cuddy slowly pulled back from the hug, whispered a "thank-you," and looked at them all expectantly.

One of them took a confident step forward and said, "We would like to apply for the job of looking after your baby girl."

Cuddy smiled nervously and walked around the desk, "Thank you so much for the offer, but I have already hired someone to do the job."

Rebecca smirked and sat down in Cuddy's chair behind the desk.

The group of nurses mumbled in response and started to walk out of the office.

"Who did you hire?" The 'leader' of the group asked angrily.

"That is none of your business, the person I hired is quite fit for the job, and I am excited to have her work for me," Cuddy defended as she picked up a file from her desk, "Please give this file to Dr. Willis. Thank you."

The nurse walked out holding the file tightly in her hands as she stormed past the other nurses and pushed the elevator button repeatedly in anger.

Rebecca giggled as she watched the nurses walk away defeated. Cuddy turned around to see Rebecca sitting in her office chair, and smiled as she walked back behind the desk, "I need to finish my work, would it be possible to get my chair back?" She asked kindly.

The teen smiled guiltily and quickly jumped out of the chair, "Sorry," She mumbled as she walked around the desk and sat in the chair on the opposite side.

"No worries, so do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" Cuddy asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Yes please, I need to pick up some of my things from the hotel first, if that is ok…" Rebecca said as she looked up at the Dean of Medicine hopefully.

"Sure, no problem! I am almost finished here, if you want to say goodnight to your dad," Cuddy offered with a small smile.

Rebecca nodded, said thank-you, and walked out of the office.

* * *

She walked down the hallway unsure of what would happen when she went to see her dad. Was he going to freak out for no reason again? Or would he be kinder and more understanding. She shook her head and laughed – her father was hardly ever kind and understanding.

She slowly slid the patient room door aside just enough for her petit body to squeeze through.

Closing it behind her, she slowly made her way over to her dad, who looked as if he was sleeping.

"If you are a nurse, I want a higher dose of pain meds. If you are anyone else, leave me alone," House mumbled as he closed his eyes tighter.

"Dad, it's me, Becca." House slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry outline of his 16-year-old daughter.

"What do you want? And no, you are not going to get my keys," House said tiredly.

"I just came to tell you that I am going to be staying with Dr. Cuddy…and that I will see you in the morning – goodnight dad," She said sweetly as she bent down and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before walking back out of the room.

"Night Becs," House called her by her old nick-name before drifting back to sleep.

Rebecca smiled outside of her father's room, and took a deep breath before going back downstairs.


End file.
